


He's been broken and misused

by superbatwar



Category: Chricky - Fandom, Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Underage Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbatwar/pseuds/superbatwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky is a small vampiric child. Chris helps keep the night community in line. What happens when he finds an abandoned vampiric child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's been broken and misused

**Author's Note:**

> Ricky is a small vampiric child. Chris helps keep the night community in line. What happens when he finds an abandoned vampiric child?

The tall mans' silhouette filled the alley way. The child slowly looked up, blood dripping from his chin. "Who are you? Why are you drinking illegally?" The man slowly stalked to the child, picking him up. "What is wrong with you?" The child squirmed around and kicked out, firmly hitting the man in the stomach. The man doubled over, dropping the child. 

"Owwy!!" The child holds his elbow, whimpering softly. 

"Stupid little *sigh* How old are you?" The child simply shrugged, crawling towards the exit. "My name is Chris. I'm going to take you to my friend. What's your name?"

"R-R-Ricky." Chris nodded, stepping towards him; groaning as Ricky scooted back. "Away. You away!" Chris quickly lifted the child, throwing him over his shoulder and leaving the alley.

"I'm just fucking helping you!!" Chris quickly pur Ricky into his car before getting in himself and speeding out the city. "Don't break anything."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter. I will try to make the others longer and this is only the beginning to Ricky. Stay for more.... If you dare.


End file.
